Crappy Farts Go Home Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 July 2014
11:59 lol 12:00 Oh hey Dad's home 12:00 ok 12:00 Looks like I can't be on here anymore 12:00 ok 12:00 SINCE HE ALWAYS STEALS THE COMPUTER 12:00 snort ;( 12:00 ok 12:00 ok 12:00 //CRIES IN A CORNER// 12:00 //WRITES EMOTIONS/// 12:00 ///SWHWHTT/ 12:00 NO DRAMA 12:00 // poker face // 12:00 ISLAND 12:01 POKER MOUTH 12:01 FLOATING ISLAND PRODUCTIONS 12:01 WELL SNORT!! I could've finished that picture of everyone in costumes 12:01 GOD 12:01 WHAT? 12:01 FREAKING MOM 12:01 MOM!! 12:01 snegon 12:01 WHAT PICTURE 12:01 she was liek "we shuld go taek doges on wlk" 12:01 i sai "okai" 12:01 she sai "nevrmnd" 12:01 ohre 12:01 i sai 'HHEEGH!!U!BG!" 12:01 lol 12:01 OH lol 12:01 WHAT PICTURE 12:02 I'm making some sketches of Uppy Kessy Siggy and Theta in costumes 12:02 that's why uppy wear buttchaps 12:02 OH, SOUNDS LOVELY 12:02 OH LOL 12:02 lol 12:02 ..WANT ME TO LINK THE URBAN DEFINITION!?!?!?!?!? 12:02 NO 12:02 I ALREADY READ IT AND I 12:02 WHO WOULD EVEN THINK THAT JUST OH! 12:03 I'D RATHER KEEP THINKING OF THE WORD HOW IT'S MEANT TO BE 12:03 YE 12:03 lol 12:03 WELCOME TO CRAPPY FARTS, WHERE YOUR FARTS DON'T STAY WITH YOU 12:03 gtg nao 12:03 baiiii 12:03 oh ok 12:03 bye 12:03 BAI 12:03 cyu 12:03 IRON SIGMAIDEN 12:03 by 12:03 SNORT 12:03 buy 12:03 BY 12:04 I THINK THE NEW MESSAGE ISN'T WORKING 12:04 SNORT 12:04 MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE OF THE EMOTICON 12:04 what 12:04 BYE BY BUY 12:04 oh? 12:04 oh. 12:04 oh. 12:05 I think it's working now 12:05 wb 12:05 evrybdy lft 12:05 except that I picked the wrong escape code 12:05 lol jk loooser 12:05 lemme fix that 12:05 well then 12:06 oh 12:06 there reload 12:06 ~ Welcome to Crappy Farts, When we fart on your face and you can't do anything about it <) 12:06 Now have a delectable time! ~ 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <:) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 new emote 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 v 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <)<) 12:06 v 12:06 <)<) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <)v 12:06 <) 12:06 <)<) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:06 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 <)<) 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 <)<) 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 <)v<)<)<) 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 v<)v 12:07 <) 12:07 <)<) 12:07 <) 12:07 v 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 <)<) 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 v 12:07 <) 12:07 v 12:07 z'vx 12:07 bv 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 <) 12:07 v 12:07 <) 12:07 'vsd.f,bhogrnihrigfvnwerdmng 12:07 <) 12:07 <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) 12:07 <) 12:07 v 12:07 <) 12:07 <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) 12:07 <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) <) 12:07 <) 12:07 ]aBH